Peur
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Il a peur, il ne reconnaît pas l'endroit et ne se souvient de rien. OS moins pourri que le sommaire. Mcdanno léger.


_Pour ma petite Aunbrey pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la SAMD et pour tout ton soutien tout au long de « Partager ta douleur ». T'adore ma grande ! (T'inquiètes il va venir ton bonus -))_

_Et pour tous ceux et celles qui me soutiennent depuis le début de mes écritures : Yayi, Missbella18, Dune, Aliza, Glasgow… Et j'en oublie beaucoup ici mais je tenais particulièrement à vous remercier et je pense que vous comprenez, enfin j'espère, pourquoi _

_Pardon d'avance mais je crois que la folie de Yayi m'a atteint à son tour…_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand quand il vit la machine montrée sous ses yeux. Elle était impressionnante. Il voulut se reculer mais impossible, il était attaché à cette chaise. Derrière la personne au visage masqué se tenaient deux visages flous mais rieurs, se moquant totalement de lui ou était-ce parce qu'ils parlaient ensemble tout en le regardant qui lui donnait cette impression ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, sa tête lui faisait mal. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là, il n'en avait aucune idée ! C'était devenu le trou noir dans sa tête, il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait dit au revoir à son homme qui était parti chercher leur petite fille chez sa mère, il s'était allongé dans le canapé pour se reposer quelques minutes après une nouvelle semaine éprouvante puis… Plus rien ! Il s'était réveillé là, incapable du moindre mouvement, dans une petite pièce qui sentait horriblement mauvais, la vue floue, un horrible bruit envahissant ses oreilles… Le bruit de cette grosse machine presque aussi haute que la personne qui était assise à côté !

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur quand il reconnut ce que cette personne tenait à la main et il se mit à crier, à hurler presque à s'en époumoner le nom de son compagnon franchissant ses lèvres en appelant à l'aide pour qu'on puisse venir le sortir de cet enfer. Que l'homme qui venait de se lever pour s'approcher de son visage puisse se reculer et ne pas mettre ce long objet dans sa bouche puis…

_« DANNY ! »_

_« Eh, eh babe réveille-toi, réveille-toi, tu fais un cauchemar ! »_

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés quelques secondes auparavant et se retrouva face au regard rempli d'inquiétude du blond, et derrière lui toute apeurée, leur petite Grace qui tenait son doudou dans les bras. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar ! Il voulut leur sourire mais sa tête lui faisait mal. Très lentement, il se redressa et passa une main sur son visage en soufflant un bon coup. Quel rêve stupide !

_« Eh babe, ça va ? »_

_« Ouais, ouais… Juste un mauvais rêve ! »_

_« Tu veux en parler ? »_

_« Je… Juste que… C'est tellement bête ! J'étais attaché sur une chaise dans une petite pièce avec trois autres personnes, l'une masquée les deux autres je… Je n'arrivais pas à discerner nettement leurs visages mais… Mais ils semblaient se moquer de moi ! L'un d'eux a ramené une énorme machine près de lui… Puis il a brandi un gros instrument dans ses mains. Je… Je ne me souviens plus de où je l'ai vu la dernière fois mais… Mais je me souviens qu'il m'avait déjà bien fait souffrir la dernière fois. »_

Il reprit une bonne respiration avant de terminer son explication, le regard inquiet de Danny passant au fur et à mesure à quelque chose de tendre et de doux tout en lui caressant la joue.

_« Je… Je me suis mis à hurler, j'avais tellement peur. Je t'appelais au secours… Et c'est là que tu m'as réveillé ! »_

_« Oh babe ! Oh je suis désolé ! Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »_

_« Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je te… Je te dis, c'était juste un cauchemar ! »_

_« Ok ! Bon… Ah au fait, Dr Haroux a appelé, il confirme bien ton rendez-vous de cet après-midi ! Il était temps que tu t'en occupes de tes dents douloureuses ! »_

Et là les images de son cauchemar lui revinrent en tête. Dr Haroux? Oh my fucking gosh! Le dentiste!

"_Danny!"_

"_Oui mon chéri!"_

"_Tu… Tu ne veux pas venir… Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi… Toi et Grace?"_

"_Pour… Pourquoi? Me dis pas que… »_

Mais devant les yeux de chien battu de Steve, il comprit vite la raison du cauchemar du brun et ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire, s'éloignant vite du canapé avant de se prendre un oreiller dans la tête ! Eh oui, on a beau être un Seal super entraîné, on peut aussi avoir peur… De la fraise du dentiste !

_Fin…_

_Oh là vais me cacher maintenant avant que d'autres idées aussi folles ne me viennent à l'esprit ! J'espère n'avoir repris l'idée de personne sinon Oups, excusez-moi !_


End file.
